Patent Document 1 describes a door handle apparatus which can prevent an erroneous operation by an impact (a collision) from a side of a vehicle. In this conventional-art example, the door handle apparatus is formed by inserting a distal end of an open rod (an operating force transmitting member) in a slide groove opened in an arm of a handle (an operation handle). The slide groove is formed into a U-shape and includes an operating position where a rotating operation of the operation handle is transmitted to the open rod as a depressing operation force and an idle position at both end portions. The open rod is urged to the operating position side by a spring.
For a normal operation, the open rod is urged to the operating position side by the spring, and a rotational operating force exerted on the operation handle is transmitted to the open rod as a depressing force. In contrast to this, when the vehicle is involved in a side collision, the open rod rotates by virtue of inertial force and an upper end thereof moves idly, whereby even though the operation handle rotates by the inertial force, there is no such case that the rotational operating force exerted on the operation handle is transmitted to a lock device.